


fractured

by teddygirl105



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Clones, Gen, Hacking, Holography, Human Experimentation, Medication, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: "Your wards of state have gone missing. Find them."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	fractured

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2 years to we must love i banged this out in like 3 hours and it is still shit lmaoooo but enjoy

_ "4-22." _

He refuses to lift his head. Hyojin can feel the peals of disappointment ringing off of his supervisor.

_ "4-22. Raise your head." _

He does as he's told. Sharp blue pierces into his optical sensors. He doesn't know if he should feel anything about it.

_ "Your wards. They've been scattered. Across multiple realms, no less." _

"I'm aware, sir."

_ "You  _ know  _ what will happen to them if they stay too long." _

Hyojin nods. "Yes."

_ "Fix your mistake." _

The hologram flickers to nothing. Hyojin huffs, turning on his heel and snatching the remote off the desk as he does.

_ ("These are your wards of state. You will also have 8-12 shadowing you during this duration of time.") _

Hyojin never asked for wards. He was perfectly fine on his own, going on missions. Instead, he received a babysitting job of five humans and a new android. What fun.

Lee Changyoon was the most normal of them all. He'd space out a lot, but he was kind. The most manageable. Being the eldest, he at least helped Hyojin in taking care of the others. He had to remind Changyoon to take his medication every day.

_ (Hyojin pretended that the bouts of rage that happened once a month weren't detrimental. That his monthly visits to the repair station weren't because of Changyoon's knuckles slamming against his cheek, fracturing the connections that kept up the facade of skin and fading into a patch of white. That one time, it had gotten so severe that his arm ended up being ripped from its socket, barely hanging by a few wires.  _

_ Changyoon sobbed into his chest that day, filled with what Hyojin could sense was extreme guilt.) _

Mizuguchi Yuto was young. Too young, almost, to be in their sector. But, if there were qualities that were desired by their superiors that Yuto held, then Hyojin wouldn't question it. He was a clingy boy, but sweet. A little quiet.

_ (He hated how he would see small pin pricks at the back of Yuto's neck. That some days, Hyojin would be sitting around with Yuto in his lap, holding him close and burning more input into his ether furnace in order to create more warmth. Yuto would be exhausted those days, skin horribly cold and eyes sunken. _

They  _ wanted him.) _

Shim Jaeyoung was also a sweet boy, full of smiles. He was a favourite of the youngins. If Yuto wasn't clinging to Hyojin, then his target was Jaeyoung. He'd been in their sector the longest, knew the inner workings in an intricate way that no one else did.

_ (Jaeyoung was… odd. He spaced out, less than Changyoon, but every time it seemed like something flashed in his eyes. Sometimes, it almost seemed like he himself would flicker. Like an instability. Hyojin recognized it, having seen it before. Bits of himself used to form someone new, someone just like him. _

_ A conscious split into two.) _

Park Minkyun was… peculiar. A very active boy, always bringing the tension of the group up and bringing smiles. A little hyper, but it was nothing that Hyojin couldn't handle. It didn't help that he'd get into trouble often, enacting a session of reprimanding as his caretaker. But every single time, he'd wave him off with a laugh, making weak promises of not doing it again.

_ (Sometimes, Minkyun would murmur to himself. A certain fear setting in his eyes, as if he saw something that no one else could. Hyojin, with his enhanced hearing, could pick out most of it. Things like, "They're falling again," or even, "Can I stop it this time?" _

_ Hyojin saw his medical records. There were never any abnormalities shown.) _

Lee Seungjun was the most mischievous, annoying little bastard he'd ever met. His horrible knack for hacking made him obscenely hard to keep track of, and there were countless times in which Hyojin had to save his arse from being beat.

_ (It was all because of him that Hyojin was who he was now. An android that could  _ feel _. That could perceive emotions. Seungjun may have been mischievous, but he was smart. _

_ "You were a human once too." he murmured, typing away at his laptop. A long cable connected Seungjun's laptop to the port at the back of Hyojin's neck, a feed of data filtering through. "Hyojin was your name.  _ Is  _ your name.") _

8-12 was a nervous wreck at first. He seemed surprisingly humanoid in manner, and the others seemed attached to him. But, 8-12 was keen. He learnt quickly from Hyojin and followed his lead well. Just as they were supposed to be programmed for.

_ (Hyojin later learnt that Seungjun had given 8-12 emotional programming as well. He couldn't find his name though, from his prior life. So they penned a new one for him. Laun.) _

He supposes that he has in fact, gotten attached to his wards of state. They've been in his care for over two years now, and they've grown on him.

The only question he has is  _ why. _ Why they suddenly disappeared, why they became fractured in multiple realms.

How the hell did they do that without him noticing?

The airlock door opens with a hiss, and Hyojin walks into the corridor. It shuts behind him.

Remote tight in his hands, he takes a moment to compose himself. There's no time to waste. The longer his wards dwell in a realm they aren't supposed to be in, the more they'll lose themselves. Begin to feel numb, feel out of place, until they'll eventually  _ disappear. _

And Hyojin  _ does not _ want to lose any of them. He desperately wants them back in his presence again. In his arms.

His thumb finds its place on the red button. A jolt of electricity runs through his systems.

He feels…  _ scared. _

Hyojin presses it without hesitation, the familiarity of being transported calming the stress running through his receptors as the white of the walls fades to black.

As soon as his feet touch solid ground, stumbling to balance and his optical sensors taking in the sight around him, Hyojin immediately reaches out to sense. It takes him a moment, but far, far away are two signals.

Minkyun and Changyoon.

Relief floods his system. He pings them a signal, unsure if their long distance will allow it to reach them. It's worth a shot.

Hyojin makes his way towards their signals, weaving through tall brush and passing by dilapidated buildings. He has an inkling of where the others might be. Seeing how he'd already found two here, his deduction was that they were in pairs. Perhaps not sent together, but at least in the same realm.

But first, these two.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
